Bones and bony structures are susceptible to a variety of weaknesses that can affect their ability to provide support and structure. Weaknesses in bony structures can have many causes, including degenerative diseases (e.g., degenerative disc diseases), tumors, fractures, dislocations and failed previous fusions. Some of these weaknesses can cause further conditions such as spondylolisthesis wherein bony structures slip out of their proper position.
In some cases of spinal surgery, it is known to use bone fixation plating devices (e.g., bone plate systems and rod and screw systems) to improve the mechanical stability of the spinal column and to promote the proper healing of injured, damaged or diseased spinal structures. Typically, corrective surgery can entail the removal of damaged or diseased tissue, a decompression of one or more neural elements, followed by the insertion of an interbody implant or bone graft for the purposes of a fusion or disc arthroplasty. In cases where spinal fusion is the desired surgical outcome, the surgery can often include implanting a bone plate or rod and screw system in order to immobilize adjacent vertebral bones to expedite osteogenesis across the vertebral segments. Accordingly, there is a need to improve on bone fixation plating devices.